


When Dean Met Lisa

by superchester



Series: Indiana Blues [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dad Dean, Dean has a relapse, F/M, Gen, Minor Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, One Night Stand, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superchester/pseuds/superchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean needs a break from all this...this. </p><p>So he goes to a bar, drinks his way through a bottle of whiskey, and that's when he meets Lisa. </p><p>He isn't expecting to see her again, like ever, but he runs into her at the grocery store...in the infant section.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sulli (Cas_Dean_and_Sammy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_Dean_and_Sammy/gifts).



The bar isn't the worst Dean’s been in. Still, the grimy tables and cups leave a lot of room for cleanliness. Dean downs the rest of his whiskey. It’s his first but not his last. Not at this rate.

Dean never said he was perfect. In fact he actively believes he’s the opposite of it, and sometimes Dean just needs a break from pretending to be.

That’s why he’s here, isn't it? At another seedy, stupid bar with Sam at home pissed to hell at him and Dad there acting like he’s never done what Dean’s currently doing, and you know what it makes him sick.

Ever since he helped Dad get better he’s adopted this ridiculous holier than thou attitude and it drives Dean crazy.

He orders another whiskey and turns around on his bar stool to people watch. The crowds kinda eh, (and by crowd Dean means girls, he does not plan on going home tonight) but it’s barely gone 8 o’clock, so there’s still time.

Probably this isn't the best place to cruise for chicks, but Dean isn't exactly feeling picky tonight.

It isn't until Dean is nearly three sheets to the wind that he sees her. She’s by the jukebox with two other girls Dean assumes are her friends. He’s not sure why neither of them catch his eye, but there’s something about the way she smiles and her bangs fall over her eyes.

He climbs off his bar stool with as much grace as he can muster -none, he trips over his boots- and saunters over to her, barely managing not to spill the girly drink he ordered to offer her.

Dean leans on the wall beside the jukebox, “Hey,” he says, and blanks on the line he had planned.

She throws her head back as she laughs and...fuck, even inebriated Dean can see how beautiful she is. She’s still giggling as she sends her friends away.

“D’you, are you around here...sometimes?” Dean hands her the drink. “I’m Dean.”

She shakes her hair out of her face and eyes the glass skeptically, “Lisa, and I don’t accept drinks from strangers. For all I know you could have doped this up with a date rape drug.”

Too many words, but Dean gets the gist of it. He takes the drink from her and downs it’s contents. “Well,” he says leaning closer, crowding Lisa against the jukebox, “If you’re not thirsty, we could, ah,” he flicks some of her hair over her shoulder, “maybe, get outta here?”

For a second he thinks she might turn him down, go back to her friends, but she just grabs his hand and says, “Where’s your car? I’m driving.”

Normally, he’d never ever let anyone touch his baby but… this is a special case. He’s too drunk to drive, and he knows that Lisa hasn't had anything to drink so, well, Dean’s not gonna say he’s desperate.

He’s just...eager.

(Desperate.)

He stumbles along to the Impala with her.

“Your place or mine?” she asks, twisting the key in the ignition.

Dean sidles up against her side, presses his nose into her neck. Fuck, she even smells good. “Yours, baby.”

-

They spend the next two days in her loft eating take-out and having some of the most creative,  bendy sex Dean has ever experienced.

Then when Sunday night rolls around, Dean rolls out of of bed after their last round and digs through the mess of sheets and pillows on the floor for his clothes.

Lisa lifts up onto an elbow, watching him from bed, the only sheet remaining on the bed draped across her body for Dean doesn't even know what. He’s seen all of that. Definitely been all over all of that. He bites back a smirk.

“Well that was fun,” she says, giving him a very--in Dean’s opinion-- predatory smile.

Dean wiggles his jeans up his hips, “Yeah yeah, you’re not that amazing, tone it down.”

“Oh now I know you don’t believe that.” She shifts, letting the sheet slip away a little exposing dusky nipples and full breasts, Dean can’t help but look. “Just ten minutes ago you were singing my praises to the ceiling.”

Dean laughs as he pulls his shirt on. He moves over to the bed, kneeling over her with his forearms and thighs bracketing her shoulders and hips.

He lowers his mouth to her ear, kissing just below the lobe, “Alright,” he whispers, “You’re incredible.” He kisses up the side of her face till he’s hovering just over her lips. They’re practically breathing into each other’s mouths

She lifts her head, touches her lips to his, and they trade back and forth, soft presses of their lips, not really kissing but an intimacy Dean is surprised he’s allowing.

“Okay, okay, shh, wait,” he forces himself up and away from her mouth, “I really do have to go.”

Lisa flops back on the bed, dark hair fanned out around her head. Dean allows himself to tangle his fingers in it one more time.

“It was nice meeting you, Dean.”

Oh. Right.

Dean scoots off the bed, checks his pockets for his wallet and keys. “Yeah, you too. Take care, Lisa.”

And he leaves.

But it isn't like the other times. No matter how hard he tries to convince himself that it is.

-

Sam throws the absolute biggest bitch fit Dean has ever seen the second the Impala is in the driveway. He doesn't even wait for Dean to get inside the house. Instead Sam comes storming out, all spindly arms and skinny legs and starts shouting before Dean even has the door open.

It goes on until Sam can no longer form words, until he’s huffing and red in the face. Dean lets him bluster himself into silence before he cuffs him on the head and walks passed him into the house.

He’s kind of tired, now that he thinks about it.

-

He doesn't go back to the bar again. Mostly because dealing with Sam is just too much work sometimes, but also because he wants to see Lisa again. Which is exactly why he’s avoiding bars.

It kind of scares him that he’s still thinking about her. The sex was...amazing. Probably the best he’s ever had, but Dean isn't a relationship kinda guy.

He’s got too much going on with Dad and Sam and work.

He doesn't have time for anyone else.

So he keeps his nose to the grindstone. It makes Sam happier, that’s for sure.

They’re almost a normal family at this point. They have dinner as a family a few times a week, and sometimes even Bobby joins them. There’s little to no alcohol anymore. Just a few beers in the fridge for social reasons.

It’s crazy.

It makes Dean feel restless and itchy in his own skin, and he thinks, not for the first time, that he’s the one with the problem.

Not Dad. Him.

Dad seems to be doing just fine with all the “white-picket fence, apple pie” family shit, but Dean is practically chomping at the bit to get out.

Which is stupid, because he’s the one who started all this in the first place. For Sam, who he keeps letting down.

He doesn't know what’s wrong with him. Every day he feels like he’s closer and closer to self-destruction, like the better things get, the worse he feels, and he just can’t figure it out.

Eventually Sam catches on to Dean’s weird moods pins him to his bed, threatening to put dirty socks in his mouth if Dean doesn't tell Sam what’s wrong, “right now!”.

Dean pushes Sam’s twig-like body up off of him and onto the floor easily, but he stays sitting because maybe talking to his brother will help. (He’ll never admit this out loud. Ever.)

“I don’t know, man. I just feel kinda…pointless? I guess?” Dean shrugs, trying to laugh it off, “It just feels weird, you know? Dad actually being a dad and I just don’t really know where I fit anymore.”

Dean looks away from the soulful puppy dog eyes he’s sure Sam is already making.

“Dean, just because Dad’s finally doing what he should have been doing all along doesn't mean we don’t need you anymore.”

Sometimes Dean really hates how insightful his little brother can be.

Sam sits back on his heels, one hand on Dean’s shin, “You just gotta find out who you can be now that you don’t have to carry us around behind you.”

Dean tries to sniff inconspicuously. “You’re a ridiculous sap, you know that?” He cuffs Sam’s head for good measure.

Sam waits till Dean is standing to spring a hug on him.

Dean doesn't even bother protesting.

Maybe his old age is getting to him.

\----

When he bumps into Lisa again it’s in a supermarket, of all places.

He and Sam are strolling slowly through each aisle, picking up things on their list and things that aren't because Sam can’t stick to the plan to save his life.

They’re skipping over the infant products aisle when Dean sees a familiar dark head of hair staring hard at a package of diapers.

Before he can stop his fool mouth he calls, “Lisa?”

And she looks up, eyes wide and mouth slack. “Dean?”

They stand there for a second. Dean’s unsure of what the appropriate approach would be in such a situation. They aren't friends. Or lovers. Or anything other than each other’s one night stand.

Fuck, this is awkward.

Sam nudges him, “Uh, Dean?”

Fuuuuck this is awkward.

Dean screws himself straight, and steers the cart into the aisle, “Hey, I’m surprised I haven’t seen you here before,” he says to her, and it’s only then he notices how freaked out she looks.

There’s a bag of newborn diapers in her hand, and her eyes are suspiciously wet, and this is all takes a couple of seconds for Dean to put together but eventually he realizes they’re in an aisle full of baby products with a girl he spent a weekend having sex with in various states of intoxication.

Dean almost completely loses it, but Sam is still here so he reels it in, blinks a couple of times, takes a deep breath.

“Uhm, hi. Hi Dean, look, we should uh-”

Dean nods, “Yeah, uh, we should-”

Lisa nods too, “Yeah, definitely uh, not right now though I’m uh- we’re uhm-”

“Busy!” Dean jumps in, “Shopping. I’ll drop by your apartment later. Tonight?”

She keeps nodding emphatically, “Yes. Tonight. At night. Later.”

They nod at each other again, and then Sam who’s frowning suspiciously at the pair of them, steers Dean away.

Dean’s legs are wobbling.

Did that just happen? Is she-?

A tendril of fear creeps up his spine.

Cold sweat breaks out on his upper lip.

Fuck.

\----

She is.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean’s sitting on Lisa’s couch sweating bullets.

She’s...pregnant.

He got her pregnant.

He is… ten different kinds of stupid.

Fuck he can’t get anything right.

Lisa makes an awkward shrugging motion beside him, obviously uncomfortable with the quietness following her admission.

“So, uh, yeah,” she shrug again, “Look I’m not asking you to do anything, or be anything. I actually didn’t even plan on telling you, which isn’t, uh, isn’t fair, I see that now, but I mean, I also had no real way to get ahold of you, and-”

She stops, clearing her throat. “Anyway, yeah. You don’t have to feel, uhm, obligated? I guess. Sorry, this is all very new, I don’t really know what I’m doing.”

Her fumbling words snap Dean out of his stupor. “Lisa, this is- It’s not-” He rubs his hands over his face, drags them through his hair, “I’m not just going to ditch you. I- I know we aren’t, like, a thing, or whatever, but I was there too. You didn’t get pregnant all on your own and I...I’d like to be there for you…to help.”

Lisa looks up at him with tears in her eyes, “We don’t even know each other,” she says, voice wobbly, “I just don’t know if that’s the best thing to do.”

Dean can feel tears pricking at his own eyes, but he swallows and closes a hand over hers. Both of them have sweaty palms and fingers. “Hi, my name is Dean, and, if you’ll let me, I’d like to get to know you better.”

-

Dean goes home in a daze a few hours later. He feels…stable. Sort of.

He’s not panicking anymore, he calm, it...it feels good to be needed for something again, as screwed up as that sounds.

He and Lisa talked for a while, just about logistics and things like that. Dean told her he had a good job that paid well, that he lived with his dad and his little brother about 30 minutes away, and that he hadn’t finished high school, or had any plans to go to college.

He’d been afraid that she’d reject him based on that alone, but she only nodded and shared some things about herself with him. Dean learned that Lisa was 21, a year older than he was, hadn’t gone to college, but instead went on after high school to get yoga and massage therapist certifications. She does private and public practices and works regularly at a spa on the weekdays.

They decide to see where they go, relationship wise, because Lisa doesn’t want to take any chances, and they’d both rather put the baby first.

Before he left Lisa told him when her first appointment with the doctor would be, and Dean asked if it were alright to pick her up and go with her.

She had nodded and closed the door behind him.

A part of Dean feels numb with shock, but a larger, more shameful part of him is finally perking up from the slump he’s been in since Dad started being a dad again.

It’s sick the way he feels, he sure of it. Sick and pathetic, but...he needs to be needed.

He can’t help it. It’s how he was raised.

Sammy needed him, Dad needed him, hell, even Bobby needed him at work sometimes, but they don’t anymore, and Dean’s been floundering trying to figure out how to live his life, but this… this is different.

This baby is his kid. And he wasn’t really thinking about it before, but now, now it’s really hitting him.

He and Lisa are having a kid, and for the rest of this kid’s life, he or she is going to need Dean.

And maybe he should feel like he’s 20 and he’s losing any chance he has at freedom, but he doesn’t. He’s not a typical 20 year old. And he was never a typical teenager.

This is normal for him. He can figure this out.

Dean knows how to handle this.

-

He finds Sammy asleep on the couch when he gets home. Obviously waiting up for Dean, and the sight makes his heart warm and the corner of his mouth twitch upward into a small smile. He lays a blanket over his brother and presses the back of his hand to Sam’s cheek, before continuing up the stairs to their shared room.

Dean finds it hard to sleep once he lies down. There are a million thoughts skittering around in his head, but the one the sticks the most is of one of his earliest memories of Sam as a baby. Probably around 4 years old, sitting on Dean’s lap in the middle of a motel bed because their dad had gone off to drink and left them there with Dean in charge.

And as the memory filters in and out of his mind’s eye, Dean makes a promise to himself that his kid will never feel what he’s felt. Will never have to bear the burden of taking care of himself or anyone else before he even knows how.

His kid will have the chance to be a kid. Even if Dean has to endure Disney princess movies and birthday parties with balloons and cupcakes for the next 18 years.

-

In what seems like a few too little hours later, Dean is being shaken roughly awake.

Dean groans as he rolls away from the hand shaking him, pulls his pillow over his head, “What do you want?”

“Dean, wake up.”

It’s Sam, of course.

Dean groans again, louder this time, “Sam, go away.”

Sam starts pinching his arm, “Get up, Dean, it’s 12 in the afternoon, Dad wants us to meet him at work for lunch in half an hour.”

Dean rolls over onto his back and throws his pillow at Sam’s head, “Are you literally kidding me?”

Sam catches it, throws it back, “No. What’s wrong with you anyway? You were acting all weird and spacy last night, and now you’re sleeping in all day. Did you- were you high?”

All at once Dean remembers why he was out so late last night.

Lisa.

He drags a hand down his face, “I wasn’t high, bitch, and I’m not having lunch with you and Dad.”

Sam pinches at Dean’s shoulder and whines, “Why are you being such a dick? Dad’s finally trying to be a dad and you can’t even support that?”

“Uggghhh, Sam, quit it, alright? Stop. I’ll give you a fucking ride.” Dean sits up and pushes Sam’s claws away, “I have somewhere to be, I can’t stay and have friggin’ lunch with you guys.”

Sam’s eyes go squinty, “Where do you have to be? Does this have anything to do with where you were last night? Or with that girl from the grocery store?”

Dean shoves Sam aside in order to get to the bathroom, hoping he’ll take the hint and go away. He doesn’t. Sam trails after Dean into the bathroom and takes up residence on the edge of the tub while Dean brushes his teeth.

“Well? You never talk to me anymore. Or tell me anything. Come oooon, Deaaaaann. Dean. Dean. Dean. Is she your girrrrllfriend?”

Dean gives Sam the best squinty eyed look one can give with their mouth full of foaming toothpaste. Speaking of- Dean wipes some off the corner of his mouth and flicks it in Sam’s face.

Sam nearly topples backwards into the tub to avoid it. “Gross, man. But I’m not gonna forget this. You’re hiding something.”

Dean turns away and spits in the sink, doesn’t answer. The thing is, aside from not being ready to talk about this with anyone else yet, Lisa had asked him not to say anything to his family until after they went to the doctor to confirm that she way, uh, you know. Pregnant.

Fuck, Dean’s skin goes clammy just thinking about it.

But yeah, the least he can fucking do is respect Lisa’s wishes. At home pregnancy tests can be wrong. It makes sense to keep it to themselves. Hell, she said she wasn’t even going to tell him, (because she had no way to tell him) but still.

Dean ignores Sam’s gaze and scrubs his tongue before rinsing his mouth and washing his face.

“Get out, I need to take a piss.”

Sam side eyes him as he leaves.

Bitch.

-

Dean parks the car outside Bobby’s garage with a put upon sigh, “Alright,” he tells Sam, “Get out.”

“Aren’t you even going to come in and say hi?”

Sam’s face is fucking ridiculous.

“Alright, fuck, fine.”

He gets out of the Impala, navigating his way through old junkers and car parts to get to Bobby’s house.

“You’re a real brat, you know that?” he says to Sam as they climb Bobby’s porch steps.

Sam only grins at him over his shoulder, “You love me.” he wiggles his stupid eyebrows.

Dean punches him in the arm. It’s practically his duty.

Dad and Bobby are sitting at the table in the kitchen eating sandwiches when Dean and Sam come in.

“Thought I heard you two idjits makin’ a bunch of noise.” Bobby says, looking up from his paper.

Dean knocks Bobby’s hat down as he passes him on the way to the pot of coffee, “Yeah, yeah.”

“There’s turkey and ham sandwiches in the fridge, boys,” says Dad, “Help yourselves.”

Sam plops down in the seat beside Dad, “Dean, can you get mine? I’m already sitting down, oh, and yours too. Since you’re not eating it.”

Dean gives Sam the stink eye, “You’re pushing it, bitch.”

Bobby snorts in his coffee.

Dad looks at Dean over the top of his beer, “Why aren’t you eating, Dean?”

“Dean’s busy,” Sam mocks, sticking his tongue out at Dean.

Dean rolls his eyes, “I have a thing, with a friend,” he mutters, blowing on his coffee. He avoids their eyes.

“A thing with a friend?” Dad raises his eyebrows.

Dean rolls his eyes, “Yes. I have friends, and a life outside of you guys, believe it or not.”

Bobby makes a grunting noise, “No need to get your panties in a twist, princess.”

Dad narrows his eyes at Dean, “Watch the attitude, kid, nobody’s saying you don’t have friends.”

Oh if only they knew what he was actually doing.

The atmosphere in the kitchen is awkward and silent, and Dean actually doesn’t know what happens to the filter between his brain and his mouth because it’s certainly not working when he blurts, “I got a girl pregnant.” and then promptly shuts his mouth again.

Fuck. Actually. Fuck.

Everything that happens after that seems to happen in slow motion for Dean. Sam chokes on his sandwich, Dad’s beer bottle drops out of his hand, and Bobby’s eyebrows shoot up so high they’re hidden beneath his baseball cap.

His heart is fluttering in his throat and he feels suddenly like he’s watching himself from the outside as he sinks down against the kitchen counter. It’s hard to breathe too, he feels oddly constricted around his chest and his palms are sticky with sweat.

“I got a girl pregnant,” he whispers, then covers his mouth.

His vision his going spotty and his heart rate is uneven but loud in his ears. Vaguely he registers Dad and Bobby get out of their chairs at the kitchen table, but it all seems as though it’s happening from afar. Like he’s watching them through a window or-

Everything comes back into focus with the stinging of his cheek.

“Ow! What the hell?” He clasps a hand over his abused skin, and looks up at Bobby, feeling more than a little betrayed.

Dad grips his shoulders and shakes him a little, “Dean, are you hearing me now?”

“Shit, yes, geez, quit shaking me.” Now that he’s present again, he kind of has a bitch of a headache.

His dad squeezes his shoulders once more before he let’s go, using the counter above him to leverage himself to standing.

Bobby does the same, extending a hand to help Dean up as well.

He feels strangely wobbly and out of breath, but Bobby makes him sit down before he and Dad take their seats as well.

Dad speaks first. “Sam, go find something to do outside for a while. Bobby and I need to have a talk with your brother.”

It says a lot that Sam doesn’t even try to argue. This does not bode well for Dean.

“Son, I am trying really hard to be patient and understanding here, but you better explain what the hell you meant right now before I completely lose it.” Dad’s already pressing his thumb and forefinger to the bridge of his nose.

This does not bode well for Dean at all.

“I uh-” Dean clears his throat, “There’s this girl, and we- we uh-”

Bobby cuffs him around the head, “Spit it out, ya idjit.”

Dean shrinks in his seat, “We slept together...once. And I saw her at the grocery store with Sam and she was in the, you know, baby section and well, I went over to her house and she told me that she was, that she’s uh-”

“Pregnant.” Dad says for him.

Dean keeps his eyes on the table and nods. He doesn’t need to see the disappointment in their eyes, he already knows it’s there.

“Yeah. I asked her if I could go with her to her first appointment and it’s today so I’m supposed to pick her up. She said that she can’t know for sure until she goes to the doctor, and I figured I could at least be there with her.”

Dad sighs loudly.

“How long have you known this girl, kid?” Bobby asks, leaning forward into Dean’s line of sight.

Dean lifts and lowers his shoulders, ashamed to admit the truth, but Dad cuts in and snaps, “How long?” so he has to answer.

“I only met her once, a few weeks ago. And didn’t see her again until the grocery store thing. We aren’t... a thing.”

“Damn it, boy.” Bobby grumbles, scrubbing a hand over his face.

Dean chances a glance up at Dad, who’s being suspiciously silent. He’s giving Dean a look like he’s assessing him, trying to decide something about him, and Dean isn’t sure what.

That he’s a screw-up? Well, Dean could save his dad the evaluation time.

“What’s your plan, Dean?” Dad asks, “And look at me when I’m talking to you. You’re a man, not a child.”

Dean grits his teeth against the retort that nearly tumbles off his tongue. “I’m not just gonna abandon her, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“That’s not what I’m asking, and you’re damn right you’re not going to leave this girl high and dry. You’re both adults, I’m assuming, and this is your responsibility, now what are you going to do about it?”

The jab about adulthood and responsibility grates at Dean in the worst of ways, but hypocritical as his dad may be, Dean can’t deny his point.

“I haven’t talked to her about it much, but uh, if she is pregnant, we’re gonna raise the kid together. She works and I can start picking up extra work too, to cover bills and stuff, I’m not, I don’t-” he stops. He isn’t sure what his plan is. This is all so sudden. The only thing he knows for sure he’s already said.

They’re gonna raise the kid together.

He just has to get through today first. Get over the shock. Then his brain will catch up and he and Lisa can figure out the next couple of months.

Dad shakes his head, “You really know how to step in it, Dean. What time are you picking up this girl?”

Dean checks his watch, “Supposed to be there in 15 minutes...actually.”

Bobby levers himself to his feet, knees creaking, “Best be on your way, boy, don’t wanna be late.”

Dean stumbles to his feet, still feeling shaky and uneasy.

Dad stands too, puts a hand on Dean’s shoulder and pulls him into a brief but surprising hug.

He pulls away and goes outside, presumably back to the garage, before Dean can react.

Bobby pats his shoulder, “You’re doing the right thing, sticking this out. I’m proud of you.”

Tears prick at Dean’s eyes so he keeps them downcast as he nods and leaves the house.

He doesn’t see Sam before he clambers back into the Impala. Dean’s glad he doesn’t. He’s not sure he can handle talking to anyone just now.

He leaves a trail of dust behind him as he drives away.

-

The office he takes Lisa to is cozy, kind of. It’s not too cold, but Dean can’t help but feel out of place. There’s mostly women in the waiting room, for starters. And considering this is a women’s clinic for obstetrics and gynecology that isn’t exactly surprising.

There are two other men, sitting with their pregnant, (Dean spies wedding rings) wives, and it actually just makes Dean more uncomfortable. Will Lisa get that big? he wonders. Will she look that miserable?

Lisa’s hand grips his tightly as her name is called.

They are led to a back room by a nurse in pink scrubs, and she has Lisa and Dean sit on chairs beside a desk as she asks questions like, “when was the date of your last menstrual cycle?” and “have you been feeling nauseous, vomiting, increased urination, or sensitive breasts?”

Dean sits there and listens to Lisa’s shaky responses and lets her hold his hand, (and maybe holds back a little too, okay) and breathes.

When the nurse leaves with a cheery, “Dr. Park will be right with you.” Lisa slumps back against her chair.

“I hate talking in the doctor’s office,” she murmurs. “I always feel like I should be whispering or like I can’t get words out of my throat.”

Dean squeezes her hand and gives her a small smile, “I know what you mean.” He doesn’t, but she doesn’t need to know that.

She squeezes back, “I’m glad you came. To be honest I was terrified of doing this alone.” She lets out a nervous laugh.

Dean lets out a sigh, “I’ll tell you a secret,” he says, leaning in close to her ear, “I accidentally blurted out that I got a girl pregnant to my dad, uncle and brother and had a panic attack right before I went to pick you up.”

Lisa’s laugh is shocked and loud, “You didn’t!”

His face is hot with shame but he nods. “I know we talked about not saying anything, but it just popped out. I guess because I was thinking about it so much.” He shrugs.

Lisa grins at him.

She really is very beautiful.

“You know,” she says, swiping her thumb back and forth over his, “Even though I’m pretty sure they’re going to come back here with needles and a urine cup and the next few months are going to be difficult and scary, I’m glad it's you that I’m going through this with.”

Dean releases her hand to wrap his arm around her, she leans her head on his shoulder and wraps an arm around his waist.

“Me too,” he says.

This isn’t perfect. This wasn’t their plan.

But Dean doesn’t want this to be a mistake.

He kisses the top of Lisa’s dark head. She smells like the Aloe Vera and cucumber shampoo and conditioner she keeps in her shower.

  
And Dean thinks maybe this won't be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just really really love Dean as a dad, okay? Sue me.
> 
> I ship a lot of different ships, and I know it's not popular, but Lisa and Dean in another universe could have been really good for each other! 
> 
> Anyway, I really appreciate any comments and kudos I get. I'm still pretty new to writing fic for the Supernatural fandom, and any encouragement I receive is always beautiful and day-brightening.
> 
> Big shout out to Sulli for making me want to finish this faster! I'm also her beta for her AMAZING Destiel fic, so check it out!!! http://archiveofourown.org/works/1610873 seriously. SO. GOOD.

**Author's Note:**

> This is where I originally wanted this series to go when I started it.
> 
> Now I'm really excited about it.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated.


End file.
